Recently, printing devices have complicated and various functions and purposes and are required to perform various types of printing functions or operations. For example, printing devices perform printing on a recording medium having a label attached on a backing sheet and also write data (transmitted from an antenna) on a wireless tag provided on the label.
In such a printing device, when the printing on the recording medium is performed concurrently with the data writing on the wireless tag provided on the recording medium, accurate data writing on the wireless tag may not be accomplished. This is due to an antenna for use in data writing on the wireless tag being placed at a fixed location, while the recording medium (including the wireless tag) is being conveyed during the printing process. This may make it difficult to maintain an appropriate distance between the wireless tag and the antenna. To accomplish accurate data writing on the wireless tag, a conveying mechanism may need to be halted during the process of data writing on the wireless tag. However, as a result, the entire processing time of the printing device may be prolonged.